Should've known better
by MeMyselfwillWrite008
Summary: He was all i ever wanted in the first place, I really liked him. I knew i had a chance with him but when the chance came, i refused to hold it tight. I thought he'd wait for me. I should've known better...


**Okay, this is going to be a two-shot or possibly three. We all know that Joy likes (liked) Fabian, so I made a story on how, why, etc. she started liking him. In this story, she's been having some confuse feelings for Fabian. Just read it….**

**Let's be realistic here; I will never own HOA , even though I want to *insert sobbing*…**

**On with the story**

I am sitting here all alone looking at Nina and Fabian cuddled up in the couch on the other side. It really pained me to see them together but I could never say that out loud. Fabian used to go to me when he had problems but now he just goes to Nina for help. I still remembered the time when he had girl troubles.

Joy's POV

"Joy!" I heard someone call after me

"Joy, wait up" I turned to my back to find, Fabian. Then and there my heart skipped a beat

"Hey what's up!" I said non-chalantly when he finally caught up with me.

"Nothing I just wanna walk to school with my best friend" he said while putting an arm on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I said rolling my eyes with his gesture, I knew him to well.

"I was just gonna ask for some advice" he said while rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Since when did you have the guts to ask a girl out?" I asked laughing a bit at him.

"I didn't ask her out!" he retorted blushing and looking away "And besides, I was just asking for advice" he said sounding like a 2 year old while pouting.

"And why are you coming to me for help?" I said looking at him.

"Because you're a girl" he paused for a moment and became serious "And because your my friend, I know you'll help me" he said giving me a smile. I don't know if I wanted to help him, I can see two options here. The first one is I will not help him because if I do It would be like throwing away my one and only chance and if I don't help him, he'll wonder why and probably hate me.

"Joy? Are you alright?" somebody said waving their hands in my face.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"You kinda spaced out" he said as we continued to walk.

"Oh" was all I replied

"So will you help me?" he asked which made me stop in my tracks, I closed my eyes and thought long and hard and then I looked at him, he's gorgeous blue eyes we're looking at me, making it impossible to look away.

"What's the lucky girl's name?" I said finally giving in. Then he did a 'yes' gesture and smiled at me.

"Uhm, let's see her name is Amber. It all started when…." He explained. I knew I was going to regret doing this.

A month after….

I was all alone waiting for the bus to come. I had no one to go with me since Fabian spent a lot of time chatting with Amber and whenever I see him In the bus, he never smiles back anymore he was too busy staring at Amber hoping that she'll go out with him. It was really hard for me watching them sit together, I pity Fabian though. He deserves someone who'll make him happy, I'm not saying it's me but I really do want him to like me, I'm just too shy to make a move afterall…I 'm not too desperate.

When the bus finally pulled up, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Fabian, with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" I said pulling him to the side and sitting on the bench so we could talk.

"She didn't like me" he said tearing up a bit, then he gave me a sheepish smile and chuckled "I'm such an idiot"he said looking up trying to prevent tears from escaping his eyes.

"It turns out that she liked this guy Mick all along" he said looking at his lap. I felt bad for him, he didn't deserve this in anyway.

"Hey, you're not an idiot" I said with a motherly tone.

"Where did I go wrong, Joy?" he said meeting me with those dazzling eyes of his.

"Nothing, It's just that maybe you should look for someone that's not out of your league" I said rubbing his back and giving him a hint on who he should date.

"Then who should I like?" he said looking away from me. I wanted to scream 'ME! You git, I'm right here!'

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out" I said taking a deep breath while hiding my blush.

He just nodded and stood up wiping away some tears on his face "C'mon, we're going to be late" he said while offering his hand which I gladly took.

After a few months of the said heartbreak, me and Fabian we're going stronger than ever. I wasn't really hoping that he'll like me back but I think it's helping that I go with him every day. I guess you could say that I kind of like moved on because I already started liking someone else. But I can't help feeling that he secretly likes me, I just don't ask because that will completely ruin our friendship, So I went to the one person I could trust to keep this insane secret.

"Hey Patricia" I said walking to her locker.

'Oh hey Joy" she said while unloading her bag "What's up?" she asked glancing to me then returning to her locker.

"I have to tell you something" I said while playing with the zipper of my bag.

"What is it?" she said after closing her locker.

"Promise you'll not tell a living or a dead soul' I said with a dead serious tone.

"Sheesh Joy, what could be so important th-"she said laughing a bit but I cut her off.

"I like Fabian" I said closing my eyes afraid of her reaction. She just stood there like she didn't hear me

"Didn't you hear me?" I said opening my eyes.

"Took you long enough" she said while looking in her bag.

"What do you mean?" I said looking extremely confused

"We kinda knew already" she said touching my shoulder.

"Oh" was all I said. Was I really that obvious?

"Anyway, I need your help" I said looking at her.

"For what?" she asked ,confused.

"I need you to find out if Fabian likes me or not" I said playing with my fingers.

"Alright"

After lunch….

I was on my way to a meeting when…..

"Joy!Guess what?" Patricia said running towards me.

"Did you ask him?" I asked in a whisper **(Fabian was standing next to the stairs were Joy's heading)**

She nodded vigorously "What'd he say?" I ask nervously.

"Positive" she smiled and almost squealed. With one word, my whole life changed.

**Love it? Hate it? Review!=)**

**SIBUNA!**


End file.
